


we made these memories for ourselves

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Hilary and Julie almost kiss under the mistle toe and the one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we made these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbb136](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbb136/gifts).



1.

Christmas was around the corner. Well, actually, there was Thanksgiving in between but the world had seemed to have forgotten that, and so it was only November 13th and she was headed to a Christmas party for the Blades. 

Hilary was okay with this, mostly, even if it meant she was forced to go to a huge party filled with rich people who paid more money than she’d make off hockey this month to have dinner with players that they could just support by like.. going to the games? But who was she to say anything about it. 

She’d worn a red dress, her concession to the party’s theme, and was more than okay with the fact that it meant she got to drink a nice holiday themed drink. 

“Sure your coach would approve of that?” 

She turned her head so fast her hair whipped and smacked Julie directly in the face. 

“What the hell, CHU! Aren’t you supposed to be in the Great White North?” 

She didn’t wait for an answer though, just hugged Julie as tight as she could, her drink sloshing slightly over the side. It’d been just a few weeks since the last time they’d seen each other but it might as well have been a year. Hilary smelled the familiar shampoo in Julie’s hair and the perfume that she only put on behind her ears. 

“We had a break, and apparently I have an in on the Beauts,” Julie smiled when they finally pulled back. She was still so close it was distracting. “And I kind of missed you.” 

“KISS! KISS!” 

They both turned to see a small group of people in front of them staring at them and for a moment Hilary froze. Not that she was particularly that desperate to keep everything in the closet, so to speak, but they had agreed to wait it out till it was right.

Myers took pity on them and pointed at the sky, where Hilary looked up to see mistletoe. She could feel herself blushing, which was patently ridiculous. It wasn’t even Christmas, she wanted to scream. 

But who was she to turn down a chance to ham it up? She turned and placed a loud smacking kiss on Julie’s cheek. She heard a few laughs and a loud click accompanying a flashing light. 

The next morning the Blades website had the picture in all it’s glory with the subtitle, “Kissing the Enemy?” 

Julie, who was behind her, kissed her shoulder and chuckled. “Your team’s writers need to up their game.” 

 

2.

They didn’t see each other again for another two weeks, which fell over the Thanksgiving break. Their last game had been the 22nd and the next wasn’t till the 5th of December, a mighty break that felt amazing, even though Hilary would never ever complain about her job. She was blessed on about 1000 levels. 

She decided, though, that after she flew back to Palo Alto for the big holiday shebang, she was going to surprise Julie with a quick fly by to Connecticut before returning home. 

Which had sounded like a great idea in all of the planning states. In calling Julie’s mom to make sure when she was coming to visit. In buying the tickets. Heck, even getting to the house and hanging out with the immediate Chu family, cause they were pretty awesome, if she did to say so herself. 

But what Mrs. and Mr. Chu had “forgotten” to tell her was that they had organized a little “party” on Sunday night. Julie laughed her ass off, because Hilary had thought that she could tell her mom that she was coming to surprise her daughter but didn’t expect her to throw a party to introduce her to every human they knew. 

To say she was out of her element was a great big understatement. There were people there from all aspects of Julie’s life. Teachers and coaches and friends from when she could speak. It was daunting. 

She was thankful for the fact that she had the training that she did, because the smile she was currently rocking was not one she would normally have. She hadn’t entirely thought the whole “meeting the family” thing through, but at least they all seemed like nice enough people. 

“You’re hiding,” Julie sidled up beside her. “Don’t think I don’t know that smile.” 

Hilary, leaned up against a door jam, turned that clenched smile towards Julie. “I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.” 

“Unclench, that’s bad for your teeth,” Julie said, leaning her head into rest on Hilary’s shoulder. “You know they all think you are the best thing to happen since me, right?” 

Hilary laughed. “Since you, huh?”

“Well, I am pretty freaking awesome.” 

“For whatever reason, I happen to agree.” 

Christina, Julie’s sister, made a whooping noise and pointed above them. 

Julie looked up. “Are you serious right now?” 

“COME ON!” her sister teased. “You not up for a little kiss?” 

Hilary was not entire sure she was ready for that level of PDA for the entirety of the Chu clan and somehow Julie must have seen this because she looked at her and then at her sister. “I’ll show you a little kiss.” 

Which lead to Julie chasing her sister around and finally giving her a kiss on the forehead and the cheek and all over her face until her sister cried for mercy. 

 

3\. 

Three days before Christmas they’d figured out a way to wrangle a single night out. It was going to be just the two of them, and Hilary was just about as nervous as if they hadn’t been together for well over a year. They picked a low key place out of the way and even dressed up a bit. 

Which is exactly why they ended up with a table next to them of an earnest and amazing small family with three little girls whose eyes went wide as saucers when they saw Hilary and then doubled when they saw Julie. 

The mother apologized profusely, but admitted that they were huge hockey fans, had watched team USA with great pride during the last Olympics, and were so excited about the NWHL. Hilary could see in Julie’s eyes that she was a second away from buying them season tickets to all the teams and all the games. Hell, maybe even tickets to the next Olympics. 

So they talked their way through dinner about hockey and how the middle girl, Clara, was going to be a goalie but the oldest (Gemma) was a forward. The youngest, who couldn’t be older than 3, just stared at them the whole time in wonder. 

It wasn’t exactly the night Hilary had wanted, but it was sweet none the less and they ended up signing napkins and taking a dozen photos.

As they all exited the building Gemma called out excitedly, “Mistletoe!!!” 

She looked between Julie and Hilary. Hilary looked directly at the parents and blinked widely. “Uh…” 

Julie leaned down and pecked Gemma on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, can’t wait to watch the draft class of 2024.” 

Gemma beamed at them like they had invented hockey just for her.

(Julie gave a kiss on the cheek to Clara and Emily as well.) 

 

4\. 

New Year’s Eve. 

A small group of friends, that was it. It was supposed to be just the two of them but that didn’t work out, like always. So Hilary settled for her little team family and a crushing amount of food. The best part? She didn’t have to cook a thing. It was just what she’d wanted it to be, more or less. 

She did, however, help with the cleaning up, because she was raised right. Plus, even though they were at Julie’s house she did feel mostly like a host. She walked around the room with a happy smile and took the plates that were done with, offering up drinks (cause everyone needed a little social lubrication, right?), and making sure everyone was having a good time. 

Julie smacked her butt as she left the kitchen for probably the tenth time that night. 

“I feel like I should be calling you ‘wifey’,” she teased, and Hilary most definitely did not stutter step. That was not something they’d talked about but … it did have a pretty nice ring to it. 

From somewhere in the room she heard a childish scream of “OOOOOOOO” and without even having to think about it they both looked up. Sure enough there was a little twig above their heads. Hilary was beginning to think she was going to have to walk around with her neck craned up. 

“Mistletoe? Who the hell put this up? This is my house!” Julie looked around at the group who were looking at her innocently. 

“I feel like we’ve been here before,” Hilary leaned towards her with a playful grin.

Julie leaned in too, ignoring the chants coming from around them, checking Hilary’s face one last time before she went in for the kiss… but then a very sudden and VERY loud noise went off and she pulled back as fast as possible. 

“SHIT, THE PIE!” she screamed, her voice a full pitch higher than it ever was in general. Hilary followed her into the kitchen to find that while the smoke alarm was going off, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. The pan Julie had in her hands, that looked just barely burnt at the edges, left Julie with a look akin to one who just realized they’d left their favorite skates in Ontario on a roadie. 

HIlary held back a joke, because she knew it wasn’t funny to Julie. Instead she pushed herself forward and into her space the way that the two of them always did in private. “Aw, love. It’s still good. I promise you it’ll still be good.” 

“It’s black around the edges,” she sighed. “I’m not a baker.” 

Hilary pressed her lips against Julie’s temple. “We’ll eat the middle. With ice cream.” 

Which they did, and when the guests had gone home and the mess was for the most part put away, they lay in bed with Julie as the little spoon. 

“I love you, Knight.” 

Hilary smiled into her shoulder. “I love you too, Chu.” 

5\. 

Their first game against each other was, as expected, intense and competitive and the most fun Hilary had had in a long ass time. (Which was saying something; she was getting PAID TO PLAY HOCKEY!) She found ways to Julie at every chance; any time they were on the ice was just like playing shibby in the front yard.

Of course it didn’t hurt that the Blades beat up on the Canadiennes with a sound 5-1 victory. Even that was, at best, a tertiary benefit. 

Julie was frustrated as hell, understandably, but she smiled as soon as she saw Hilary hanging out in front of the locker room. They didn’t even need words. Julie just nodded and walked forward and Hilary turned to lead the way. The girls were going out to celebrate, but Hilary had feigned tired. (Not that any of them believed a single word of that.)

They got to Hilary's house, sheared off the top three layers of their clothing and each settled into a set of sleep pants and loose shirts. Hilary took Julie's hand and they went to the bathroom, both going through the routine they'd set up in the summer together. Julie smacked Hilary's ass as they were brushing their teeth and Hilary couldn't help but smile. It was everything she had hoped for and more. 

As they walked out of the bathroom Hilary stopped Julie. "Look up."

Julie did and laughed. "Knighter, it's JANUARY."

"We never got to finish this up."

And before Julie could say a word, Hilary pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then again a little harder and again and again... 

A few hours later Hilary giggled into Julie's collar bone. "Merry Christmas indeed."

"Hush, you nerd."

 

__

Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen still  
Ed Sheeran “Photograph”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sly_fck for holding my hand, as I am not one much for writing femmeslash (not that I don't like it, I'm just anxious trying new things). Thank you to bluebookworm AGAIN for betaing, as she is amazing and perfect. Thanks to T for reading it and for not making too much fun of me... and for being an awesome partner. <3


End file.
